fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Renown Items (Guide)
'Before the Thunder takes you away...' (Guide) Most of the non-Fate-locked renown 40 items at this time of writing (some time after the relations with the Urchins have been revamped) are quite straightforward to obtain; having obtained 7 Favours and 40 ranks of Renown, the player would go elsewhere, and claim the items through a storylet. This is not so simple for the Urchin's renown 40 item, which requires the player character to enter . Of course, there are items which do require the player to enter one of the "purgatory" states (for lack of a better word to describe places where the player can do little that is productive and profitable), namely prison and the tomb-colonies, but this one is different: there is a reason to linger as long as possible. This is due to one option, , within the storylet that appears in this "purgatory" state. With this option, the player character exchanges 1 CP of with 1 CP of Wounds and more importantly, . The player could expend all but 1 CP of Stormy-Eyed on this option before claiming , but that would mean the player character is saddled with 19 ranks of Wounds after they let go of the thunder. That would lead to a long, long time on the boat. The boat is not a great "purgatory" state. The solution to this problem is actually a long-term one, i.e. something that the player will need to have planned before. The key item/resource in this solution is the . Arguably, this item had not much use, since careful tracking of the player character's Wounds would prevent a trip on the boat. However, in this case, this item would be incredibly handy, for the following reasons: * Firstly, when the Horsehead Amulet triggers, the player character is stalled from getting onto the boat.They are still technically in London, and can receive aid from other player characters through the which they enact. * Secondly, consuming the Horsehead Amulet is a free Action, i.e. it does not consume any Action Points. Upon consuming one, if the player character still has a Wound rank over 8, the Amulet's storylet will trigger ''again, ''allowing the player character to consumer another amulet again for free (this has been done on this author's several player characters). Obviously, if the player character has lots of amulets, they can consume as many as needed to lower Wounds below rank 8. (Of course, the player would want to save the last amulet, if only for the previously mentioned reason.) If the player character has been doing a expedition a lot, chances are, thay would have accumulated a lot of amulets. Expending them all to clear Wounds from getting the Urchins' Renown 40 item would be a great way to make them worthwhile. 'So you have to lose your marbles to gain treasures...' (Tips) The items for having gained 40 ranks in , have to be obtained from the purgatory state of , whereas the one for has to be obtained from (i.e. the Bethlehem Hotel). For the latter, it is preferable to enter the Mirror-Marches first, before using the storylet A familiar scene? to transition to the hotel. That said, one of the best ways to quickly reduce Nightmares while in the Mirror-Marches is to enter the state while having already achieved in : 6, i.e. the search for the Deranged Medium. This enables the option of Look at the ivory frame under the storylet of The mirror-frames. Both success and failure reduce Nightmares, while a failure does not reduce Mouse: So Little Time. Enough Actions should be reserved such that when the option is no longer available, there are no more Actions. This lets the player use the red auto-fire cards without spending Actions. With a little bit of luck, there can be some profit to be made from the sojourn to the Mirror-Marches. See also * Bizarre, Dreaded, Respectable (Guide) * Item Grinding (Guide) * Items (Guide) * Max Equipment Bonuses * Category:Faction Guides